Parce qu'on ne sait pas toujours
by Yumeless
Summary: Parce que parfois, on ne sait pas. On dit oui sans savoir. Parce que parfois, on se laisse entrainer par le cours des choses sans réfléchir. On ne réalise pas le sens des mots. Parce qu'on ne sait pas toujours. UA
1. Chapter 1

Je publie enfin cette histoire ! \o/ Le premier chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps, mais j'avais du mal avec le second. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin réussi à le finir. A la base ce chapitre devait être le seul, mais sous l'insistance de Bouddha j'en ai fait un second. n_n

Pour l'instant, je vous laisse découvrir la première partie de cette histoire. La seconde sera mise en ligne un peu plus tard.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents sont la propriété exclusive de Square Enix. Seuls l'histoire et le contexte sont de moi.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Pour vous, être avec quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Personnellement, je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Ventus m'a proposé de sortir avec lui, j'ai simplement dit oui comme s'il me demandait s'il faisait beau aujourd'hui.

Quand j'y repense, il tremblait, son teint était écarlate et je le devinais à deux doigts de fondre en larme s'il faisait face à un refus. Franchement, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il se faisait autant de mal. C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait si peur ? Si ça lui faisait plaisir que je sorte avec lui, pourquoi pas. Ça m'était égal.

Pour moi, la vie n'avait pas changé. Comme d'habitude, j'allais au lycée tous les jours, je discutais avec mes amis puis je rentrais chez moi. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Pourtant, j'avais remarqué que Ventus me collait désormais, enfin, plus qu'avant du moins. Il me lançait des petits sourires quand personne ne regardait, avait l'air gêné si je me tournais vers lui. Au début, je me suis étonné de son comportement. J'ai même failli lui demander s'il voulait me dire quelque chose -si c'était le cas autant qu'il le fasse directement plutôt que de tourner autour du pot. Puis je me suis souvenu. C'est vrai, on sortait ensemble. Donc, c'était sans doute normal qu'il soit plus proche de moi maintenant. Soit, ça ne me gênait pas. J'appréciais Ventus après tout. C'était un bon ami, toujours là pour aider les autres en cas de besoin.

L'autre changement que j'ai noté, ce fut sur le chemin du retour. Ventus avait pris l'habitude de m'accompagner. Et bizarrement, il cherchait timidement à me prendre la main. Pas que ça me dérangeait, mais je ne voyais pas tellement l'utilité de faire ça. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais me perdre non plus.

« Roxas, mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir. Ça te dirais de venir dormir à la maison ? »

A cette question, j'avais simplement répondu oui. Pourquoi pas. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allé chez Ventus. Il était issu d'une famille aisée, sans être un pauvre bourge pour autant, et avait donc une chambre plutôt grande. Son lit pouvait contenir sans mal deux personnes. Habituellement, il installait toujours un matelas au pied de ce dernier pour les invités. Toutefois, cette fois là je fus surpris de ne pas en voir.

« Tu n'as pas encore mis le matelas ? demandai-je en revenant de la douche. »

Il eut l'air gêné et se massa la nuque avant de marmonner une explication.

« En fait, je... Enfin... Je me disais que peut-être, si tu veux bien sûr, on pourrait dormir dans le même lit. »

J'ai simplement haussé les épaules en guise de réponse. Si ça l'arrangeait de faire ainsi, ça ne me posait pas de problème. Alors que nous étions tous deux couchés dans le lit, chacun de notre côté, je sentis Ventus se rapprocher de moi. Il se colla contre mon dos mais je ne dis rien. Nous étions en hivers, ce n'était pas gênant. En été en revanche j'aurais sûrement crevé de chaud et je l'aurai viré sans tarder. Je m'apprêtais donc à trouver le sommeil quand il m'enlaça. De quoi ? Il me prenait pour une peluche dans son sommeil ? Non, Ventus n'était pas du genre à remuer la nuit. Tout comme moi, il était plutôt le type qui se cale dans un coin et ne bouge plus jusqu'au réveil. J'allais prendre la parole pour lui demander ce qu'il avait mais je fus coupé en sentant ses mains glisser sous mon haut et me caresser le ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, là !?

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, je voulu me retourner mais Ventus glissa en même temps de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. Puis il m'embrassa. Un baiser. Ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Alors que je baignais dans l'incompréhension, j'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne pensais même pas à le repousser. Pourquoi Ventus faisait ça ? Pourquoi il me collait, me touchait, m'embrassait ?

« Je t'aime, Roxas. me souffla-t-il en détachant ses lèvres des miennes. »

Je suis resté muet devant la révélation. Ventus... Il m'aimait ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi ? Puis, j'ai réalisé. On sortait ensemble, oui. Ça voulait dire tout ça. Rester ensemble, se tenir la main, s'embrasser, se toucher, s'aimer...

Pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur. Je ne maîtrisais plus rien, je ne reconnaissais plus le garçon devant moi, je réalisais à peine dans quoi je m'étais embarqué... et j'ai eu peur quant à ce qu'il voulait me faire. J'étais terrorisé même. Alors, quand il s'approcha encore de moi pour m'embrasser, alors que ses mains venaient caresser mon torse, je l'ai rapidement repoussé -un peu trop fort même.

Je m'en souviens encore. Son regard perdu, blessé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas. J'ai paniqué, je n'ai pas sur quoi dire. Alors je me suis levé et je me suis enfuis. En pleine nuit, ne portant qu'un t-shirt blanc et un jogging. J'ai quitté la maison, mon sac sur le dos et sans prendre la peine de lacer mes baskets. Le froid présent dans les rues m'écorchait la peau mais je m'en foutais. Il fallait juste que je parte le plus loin possible de la maison de Ventus.

Alors j'ai couru, j'ai couru jusqu'à éclater mes poumons, jusqu'à avoir envie de vomir. Et sans un bruit, je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai filé dans ma chambre. Je me suis enroulé sous les draps et j'ai passé ma nuit à réfléchir. A essayer de comprendre à partir de quel moment les choses avaient commencer à avancer sans me faire signe. Je m'endormis finalement sans avoir trouvé de réponse.

Le lendemain, Ventus ne fut pas présent en cours. Le surlendemain, il était revenu. Mais plus personne ne me parlait. Ventus avait l'air abattu, à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais un monstre. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Finalement, ce fut Kairi qui vint m'expliquer. La jeune fille aux cheveux grenats avait l'air furieuse.

« Non mais franchement, tu pourrais au moins venir t'excuser ! me cracha-t-elle à la figure alors que je déjeunais seul sous un arbre.

-Pardon ?

-Je te parle de Ventus ! »

Ah, Ventus. J'allais donc enfin comprendre ce que j'avais fait de si mal et pourquoi tout le monde m'en voulait ?

« Roxas, tu n'es qu'une ordure !

-Que... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu oses demander ça après ce que tu as fait à Ven !? Je rêve là !

-... Ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu l'as repoussé et abandonné en pleine nuit ! Tu ne l'as même pas recontacté après ! »

… Ah. C'était donc à cause de ça ? C'était si grave ? Je tentai de me justifier.

« Ce, c'est juste... Il est devenu bizarre. Il a commencé à faire des choses...

-Il t'a seulement embrassé. Franchement, on se demande pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec lui. Tu ne lui as jamais accordé un seul regard. Mais comme tu avais dit oui, il s'accrochait. Il se persuadait que tu étais juste embarrassé de montrer tes sentiments avec tout le monde autour. Mais vraiment, tu t'es juste bien foutu de lui. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu l'as brisé !? »

J'écarquillai les yeux à ce discours qui me fit l'effet d'une bonne claque. Alors, c'était ça. Au final, je n'avais vraiment rien compris. Ventus était amoureux de moi, et moi... je l'ai simplement ignoré. Je l'ai juste pris comme une façon de passer le temps. Je l'ai brisé. Et j'ai perdu ce qui aurait pu devenir la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. Kairi se détourna de moi, puis une larme coula, et une seconde.

Vraiment, je n'étais qu'un imbécile. Et il avait fallu que je perde tout pour m'en rendre compte.

* * *

Voilà. =)

La suite arrivera d'ici quelques jours, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour déjà me donner votre avis. Cette histoire est peut-être un peu spéciale, et de ce fait je ne sais pas du tout si elle va plaire ou non. Je suis donc curieuse de savoir ce qu'il en est.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la seconde et dernière partie de cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ce fut Axel qui vint me trouver à la fin des cours -on finissait à quatorze heures aujourd'hui. Axel. C'était un ami d'enfance, on s'entendait bien tous les deux. Depuis qu'on s'était rencontré au primaire on était devenu très proche. Le voir me réchauffa un peu le cœur. Tout le monde m'avait tourné le dos sans prévenir. Si lui en avait fait de même, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu tenir une journée de plus ainsi.

Il me salua rapidement avant de proposer de me raccompagner chez moi. J'acceptai immédiatement. J'avais besoin d'une présence à mes côtés.

« Bon, si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ven exactement ? »

Je baissai la tête, cherchant mes mots un instant.

« Je ne sais pas tellement. C'est juste... que je n'avais pas compris.

-Pas compris quoi ?

-Ce que voulait dire être avec quelqu'un. Je... Je n'avais pas réalisé ce que ça impliquait. Je ne pensais même pas que Ventus pouvait m'aimer. »

Mon ami soupira tout en secouant la tête.

« Sérieux, Rox'. Mis à part toi, tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

-Pardon ?

-Ventus ne sait pas mentir. Ça se lisait sur son visage qu'il en pinçait pour toi. C'est à se demander comment tu as fait pour ne pas le voir tellement c'était évident. »

Je fus pensif un instant. Alors, tout le monde le savait ? Pourquoi je n'avais rien vu, moi ? Ou plutôt, la question n'était peut-être pas d'avoir su voir ou non, mais simplement d'avoir regardé ou non. Je n'avais jamais regardé Ventus. Je n'ai jamais regardé personne. Peut-être que si je lui avais prêté plus d'attention, si j'avais observé un peu plus mon environnement... Peut-être que les choses auraient plus finir autrement. Si j'avais arrêté de penser que la vie était une routine sans fin qui ne valait pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec. Si je n'avais pas été aussi froid et indifférent.

Avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Ce qui était fait était fait. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

« J'ai été stupide... Je n'avais rien compris. C'est seulement quand Ventus a voulu... Quand il m'a... C'est seulement à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé. Ou plutôt que je me suis rendu compte que je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il se passait. »

Je passai une main sur mon visage.

« J'ai accepté sans réfléchir de sortir avec lui. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Je n'ai même pas essayé de comprendre ou de lui prêter attention. murmurai-je.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Oui. »

Axel posa doucement une main sur mon épaule. Une main réconfortante, compatissante, chaleureuse. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Qu'on me comprenne, qu'on m'accepte, qu'on tolère mes erreurs au lieu de me les reprocher. Je voulais être pardonné.

« Tu sais, commença le roux, Ventus ne te déteste pas. »

Je lui lançai un regard surpris. Comment ne pas me haïr après ce que je lui avais fait ? Je ne comprenais pas.

« Il est encore sous le choc et il est blessé, c'est vrai. Mais il t'a aimé pendant trop longtemps pour t'en vouloir. Tout ce qu'il attend, c'est que tu fasses un pas vers lui pour t'expliquer. Pour ça que Kairi était aussi furieuse ce matin, parce que t'es pas allé le voir après. On lui a dit d'attendre un peu avant de gueuler mais bon... tu connais les filles. Ça écoute personne. »

Incrédule, je hochai la tête aux mots d'Axel. Était-il possible que tout ne soit pas perdu ? Que je puisse réparer ne serait-ce qu'un peu mes fautes ? Cela me semblait invraisemblable, mais si j'avais une chance, ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule chance, alors je me devais d'essayer. C'était quelque part de l'égoïsme. Je voulais me racheter, me sentir mieux. Et aussi, je m'en voulais d'avoir fait ainsi souffrir Ventus. C'était ma faute s'il avait perdu son beau sourire. C'était à moi de lui rendre.

Je remerciai Axel qui me sourit avant de me donner une tape dans le dos.

« Ça va aller, Rox'. Et si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis là.

-Merci, Axel. »

Le rouquin me salua puis il partit de son côté. J'inspirai un coup et me remis en route. Ce fut ainsi un peu moins déprimé que je rentrai chez toi.

oOo

J'avais laissé le reste de la semaine s'écouler, à savoir deux jours, avant de me décider à parler à Ventus. L'école n'était sans doute pas le meilleur endroit pour aborder ce sujet, trop d'oreilles indiscrètes trainaient là bas, et il valait mieux qu'on soit au calme.

Je lui avais envoyé un texto vendredi soir, lui demandant si on pouvait se voir le samedi. Il avait accepté. Son message comportait juste un « ok ». Pas besoin de plus, il devinait sans mal pourquoi je le convoquais. Pour la première fois, en me couchant cette nuit là, je me sentis anxieux à propos du lendemain. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, qu'est-ce qu'on allait se dire ? C'était étrange, pour moi, de pas réussir à prévoir les choses, de ne plus pouvoir rien calculer à l'avance, de ne simplement pas savoir de quoi demain serait fait. Et quelque part, cette vérité me faisait peur. Si bien que je mis un bon moment à m'endormir, pas avant une heure du matin en tout cas. Heureusement, Ventus et moi avions fixé notre rendez-vous à quatorze heures, ce qui me laissait le temps de récupérer de ma courte nuit dans mon lit. Et j'en avais bien eu besoin. Car en me levant ce matin là, j'avais vraiment une sale tête. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Qui n'a pas une tronche de déterré au réveil après tout ?

En prenant ma douche, en m'habillant, en avalant mon petit-déjeuner, pendant tout ce temps je fus pensif. J'essayais de voir plusieurs scénarios dans ma tête, mais rien de concret ne me parvenait.

Quand l'heure du rendez-vous arriva, tandis que j'avançais dans le parc, je me mis à réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté de sortir avec Ventus à la base ? Je l'aimais bien, c'était un gentil garçon et un ami en or. Quand il avait fait son coming-out il y a de cela un an ça n'avait dérangé personne dans le groupe. Moi-même, la nouvelle ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Je m'en fichais éperdument en fait. Les gens pouvaient bien aimer des personnes du même sexe qu'eux. Qu'est-ce que ça aller changer ? Mais je n'avais jamais réfléchi quant à ma propre sexualité. Est-ce que j'aimais les filles ou les garçons, ou bien les deux ? Je n'en savais rien. En fait, je crois que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi avais-je dit oui à Ventus ? Par jeu, pour passer le temps ? Parce que j'en avais envie ?

Je passai une main sur ma figure. Je n'en savais rien. Et c'était sans doute là la réponse à tout ; je ne savais pas. J'avais dit oui, sans comprendre. Sans chercher à comprendre. J'étais juste un imbécile. Un ignorant. Cette pensée me rendit triste dans le fond. Combien de chose avais-je ainsi loupé dans ma courte vie à cause de mon comportement ?

Mes réflexions n'eurent pas le temps de d'avantage se prolonger car mes yeux rencontrèrent bientôt une silhouette blonde un peu plus loin. Ventus. Il était assis sur un banc, tantôt la tête basse, tantôt regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent, il ne parut que d'avantage mal à l'aise. Je m'approchai lentement de lui. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, je me posai à ses côtés.

« Salut. souffla-t-il sans oser me regarder.

-Salut. »

On resta ainsi un moment, sans rien dire, laissant un silence pesant s'installer entre nous. Ventus le rompit le premier.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ces mots me fassent aussi mal. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer tandis qu'une boule de culpabilité montait dans mon ventre. Je m'en voulais comme jamais encore je ne m'en étais voulu auparavant.

J'aurais voulu m'excuser, lui dire qu'il se trompait, lui proposer de tout recommencer... mais ça aurait été mentir. Car oui, dans l'état actuel des choses du moins, je n'aimais pas Ventus. Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui comme lui pouvait l'être de moi. Et puis, lui dire tout ça aurait été égoïste, car je l'aurais juste fait pour me sentir mieux et ne plus le voir triste.

« Non. répondis-je. Tu es un très bon ami, je t'apprécie beaucoup, Ventus. Mais je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. »

Il eut un sourire triste. Je sentis que mes mots l'avaient blessé, comme s'il avait gardé un faible espoir dans son cœur que ma réponse soit autre. Je m'en voulais pour ça aussi, mais mentir n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

« Pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ? »

Je fermai un instant les yeux.

« Parce que tu es Ventus. Que tu es quelqu'un de gentil, que j'apprécie. Parce que tu es un ami super. Et parce que j'étais idiot, parce que je n'ai pas compris ce que ''sortir avec quelqu'un'' voulait dire. Parce que j'étais simplement trop aveugle pour comprendre que tu m'aimais. »

Un nouveau silence s'installant entre nous. Ce fut mon camarade qui le rompit le premier.

« Je vois...

-Ventus, je... Je suis vraiment désolé. lâchai-je finalement. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Je sais. »

Il me sourit doucement.

« Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour être venu t'expliquer. Et aussi, pour m'avoir accordé ces quelques jours avec toi.

-Je ne pense pas mériter des remerciements pour quoi que ce soit. »

Il se leva sans répondre à ma dernière phrase, puis il se retourna vers moi. Il me tendit sa main.

« Est-ce que... malgré tout on pourrait au moins rester amis ? »

Un faible sourire éclaira mon visage alors que je serrais sa main dans la mienne. Est-ce que je méritais vraiment d'avoir son amitié ? Je n'en étais pas certain. Mais j'étais heureux de la recevoir.

« Bien sûr. répondis-je. »

Après avoir encore échangé quelques mots, on est reparti chacun de notre côté. Pour moi qui pensait que la vie était une chose acquise, qu'elle était monotone, que ça ne servait à rien de faire des efforts et que rien ne changerait jamais... Cette histoire avait été une bonne leçon. J'avais appris que même si moi je ne bougeais pas, les gens autour de moi le faisaient, eux. Et je comprenais enfin ce qui était important pour moi après l'avoir perdu. Je ne savais pas de quoi serait fait l'avenir, mais cette fois je tâcherai de l'influencer et non de simplement me laisser glisser sur le courant.

Oui. Ça serait bien, ainsi.

* * *

Voilà. :3 J'espère que la lecture aura été agréable.

J'ai peur d'avoir été un peu trop brusque sur la fin. Je ne sais pas trop. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. =)


End file.
